This invention relates to a water conservation and distribution system and more particularly to a method and apparatus for burying a perforated leaching pipe in a trench, the pipe being covered with crushed rock to a level below that of the ground surface, a layer of thirty pound asphalt roofing felt water barrier interposed between the crushed rock and a further layer of soil that completes filling the trench to the ground level, and the like.